In the panel design process, performing the detection and judgement for the image sticking is essential parts, that is put panel to lights up at the checkerboard image as shown in FIG. 1 for 168-169 hours, then observing the severity level of the gray scale image sticking of the checkerboard pattern image under one gray scale. The generally judgement reference is based on the just noticeable difference of human eye judgment; the results of the judgment have some subjective factors.